


His Girls

by DizzyDrea



Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, Episode Tag, F/M, Family, Genderswap, Introspection, Romance, Triple Drabble, girl!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toni's not like any woman he's ever met, and he's never really thought of her as one. Now, she's as much a part of him as his girls. She's his, and he's not letting go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Girls

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ordinarily write NCIS fic, but I just couldn't resist. I'm loving Bishop, and there's a newness to the show that's been fun to watch. This is an episode tag with a twist, though. I've been thinking about the dynamic between Gibbs and Tony for a while now, wondering if the attraction between them (and yes, it's there for all to see) is just because Tony's a guy and wouldn't remind Gibbs of what he's lost. I hadn't planned to write that in a drabble, but Muse insisted. I may yet write a longer story, but for now, this will do. If that's not your cuppa, please don't feel like you have to stick around to read it. But, for those of you who stay, it's Christmas, and this is my gift to you. Happy Holidays!
> 
> Disclaimer: NCIS and NCIS: Los Angeles and all its particulars are the property of CBS, Paramount, Donald P. Bellisario, Belisarius Productions, Shane Brennan, Shane Brennan Productions, and a lot of other people who aren’t me. I am doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~

Leroy Jethro Gibbs is not a sentimental man.

There's a reason they say that the second 'b' is for bastard, and even if life hadn't beaten the sentimentality out of him, the Marine Corps would have.

Which doesn't change the fact that he's sitting on the couch in his living room, the lights twinkling merrily from the Christmas tree in the corner, sipping on a microbrew and holding his lover in his arms. As far as romantic moments go, this one's pretty good.

_It's A Wonderful Life_ is playing on the tv, its flickering glow mingling with the firelight and the twinkle of the tree lights. They're not really paying attention to the movie, but tradition is tradition, and this one is pretty much inviolable.

He thinks about the woman in his arms, about how unlikely a pair they are. She's vibrant and vivacious, always ready with a quip to defuse the tension. She's everything he's not, and despite his resolve to never fall in love again, he hadn't counted on Antonia Donatella DiNozzo tackling him in that alley in Baltimore. She's not even a redhead, so he can't fall back on old habits as an excuse.

It's just her, and even though he's not sure why, he wouldn't change it for the world.

"Bishop get off okay?"

"Yeah," Toni says, chuckling. "For some reason, her husband thought I was a guy."

"Definitely not a guy," Gibbs says, pressing a kiss into her hair.

And maybe that's why this thing with them works. Toni's not like any woman he's ever met, and he's never really thought of her as one. Now, she's as much a part of him as his girls. She's his, and he's not letting go.

"Love you," he whispers into her ear.

She smiles. "Love you back."

~Finis


End file.
